


Juno Steel and the Ghost of the Theater

by Galacticbunny



Series: High School Au [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I have no shame, Multi, So many tags, arums lizard friends, ghost - Freeform, rip to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Juno Steel has been tasked with solving the supposedly haunted theater at their high school. Now is it haunted? Juno thinks not.The High School Au that no one thought they needed but secretly wanted.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: High School Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1: The Haunting

Today wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

Not like Juno had any good days now, but today was supposed to be better. Today Juno was helping out the High School theater paint set-pieces with his best friend Rita and his brother. Well, Ben wasn’t going to be painting the set pieces since he was at a rehearsal for the school musical.

Juno wasn’t an artist but he could paint something a solid color and then hand that over to Rita. It had started fine. Juno and Rita were in the workshop with two others, Juno didn’t know who the other two were but Rita did since they were in robotics like herself. 

“Now who would thought Juno Steel would be here,” This made him look up from his current project. There in the doorway was Alessandra, she was in Juno’s grade and so was her girlfriend. He and she had a thing in the summer before 10th grade but it didn’t last but they had stayed friends. “I should say I’m a little shocked but then again I’m not.”

“Why would you be shocked?” A bit of a smug tone coming from him as he looked over at her. “I can’t let Ben down.” 

“Mista Ben asked him this morning. It was really funny, he was like ‘Juno they only have two people painting and we won’t be able to finish in time can you please help? Ok bye!’ and Mista Juno was like grumpy about it but then I told him that I could help!” Rita yelled for the whole cast and crew to hear. 

“Rita,” He gritted his teeth and glared at her, Alessandra had started to laugh. “Now that seems like the real story. Juno Steel the best twin brother in the whole wide world, always helping his brother.” 

Juno couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he went back to painting, a soft smile on his face. Alessandra shook her head before walking passed them and began talking to the big fellow who was putting together the larger set pieces. Juno couldn’t hear what they were talking about nor did he care. 

Alessandra and the bigger fellow left with one of the larger set pieces leaving just Juno, Rita and a young woman with bright green hair in the room. As Juno was finishing painting the set-piece the lights went out. He heard a loud gasp come from Rita then a groan come from who Juno suspected to be the girl with the green hair. 

“Mista Juno!!! The Lights!!!” Rita screamed almost in his ear. He cursed slightly, before mumbling out some more curses. He wished Rita had an indoor voice and not always a loud voice. “Someone probably hit the switch, chill.” 

Then the lights came back on. 

“See-” before Juno could continue that a loud earing pinching scream echoed into the room. It was coming from the stage. Juno jumped up and before he knew it he was running toward the stage. Behind him, he heard Rita yell, “MISTA JUNO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

“What the” Juno said pushing past the curtains. 

“What is going on?” He called pushing passed both cast and crew alike. In the middle of the stage was an old very broken and spray painted mannequin. The good thing was that it looked like no one was hurt. 

“Oh, Juno this is TERRIBLE,” Julian sobbed in the middle of the stage. He was clinging to a wig that looked like it had seen much better days. 

“Someone destroyed our beloved Karen!” 

“ _ Karen _ ? That sounds like a middle-aged white woman's name.” 

“Yes! Karen, our beloved mannequin. We’ve had her since this very theater opened and look at her! If we do not bring her justice for her soon very bad things will begin to happen.” He clung close to the gross wig as he let out a very dramatic cry. 

“What do you mean?” 

“She’s like  _ super _ haunted, the last person to say anything bad about Karen had some really bad shit happen to them,” Ben explained waking up passed the crowd and standing next to Juno in the front of the stage. 

“That’s-” He was about to continue when he was cut off by a very disappointed Ben who was shaking his head. 

“Look, you might not believe it but no one takes any chances,” Ben said giving him one of his signature grins that said ‘Pretty please with a cherry on top’. Look, Juno could no have said no but the truth was he had nothing better to do. 

“Fine, fine whatever.” He mumbled. Julain half let out a cry of joy. Ben put an arm around his brother trying to give him a half hug. 

“Looks like Juno has a case!” He said just loud enough so only Juno could hear him. “I would help you but I have to get back or else Sasha is gonna have our heads.” 

“Great.” He let out a sigh, time to find Rita. They had work to do. 

____________________

Juno wasn’t a big fan of theater nor did he believe in anything that his brother and his friends were talking about but he wasn’t gonna let Benten down over some gross doll. Plus if these many people were scared of a doll getting broken it seemed fitting to go look around for anyone that was a ‘nonbeliever’. Juno could think of a few people that fit this however he didn’t want to talk to them. 

“Alrighty, what’s the plan?” Rita half yelled as the two of them walked out of the theater and into the empty halls. It was closer to almost 5 in the afternoon by now and most sports practices had finished leaving them be. 

“Why- Nevermind, do you think you could get into the camera feed and see if anyone got in?” Rita was the only person Juno with advanced computer skills that could override the school’s firewalls, plus he knew she was the only one willing to help him. 

“Misha Juno that’s breaking  _ so _ many rules if I hack into the cameras!” Juno then gave what he would call ‘Really?’ look before adding, “Rita.” 

“Yes?... Okay  _ fine _ . But we have to go to the tech lab that way they can’t trace it back to me, I really can’t miss another stream because I’m in detention. Plus! Franny and I have a hair appointment and you know how she gets if we have to reschedule those.” 

He let out a loud sigh. “Yeah, Yeah you’ve told me.” Juno had never met Franny and from asking around Juno was pretty sure that Rita had just made up Franny, then again who was he to judge. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the tech lab, it was dark inside the room till it wasn’t. Juno shielded his eyes, mumbling curses as Rita passed him humming. This was her element. The computer lab was known for many things, most of them were not for good reasons. 

“Alright keep watch of the door for me. I need to get to work, sadly these computers are older than dirt which sucks but it will serve its purpose.”

“I thought you said you have a laptop before.” 

“Oh! I do! But I’m banned from taking to school with me after what happened in my freshman year. It’s not my fault that the school’s firewall is so weak, I had a stream and it was blocked so I just punched some keys in and bam! But then some of the teachers found out and it wasn’t all that fun.”

Juno was looking out of the small window in the door as Rita got to work. The lights were still on in the hallway which was helpful in not being spotted right off the bat. As Juno knew most students wouldn’t bat an eye if light to a classroom or the tech lab was still on. The only sound from inside of the room was the tapping of the keyboard and Rita humming off-key, with that taken care of-

Wait. 

He just saw someone, it’s probably nothing. After a minute the person doesn’t move. He should probably go and see who this could be. “Rita I’ll be right back.” 

“Wait, Misha- 

He was already out the door and down the hall before she could finish. The figure that had been out here was gone? Now he was just awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway alone. He was just- 

“Hello, Juno.” Said a low voice before right behind him. He wished he could say he didn’t almost jump out of his skin. “JESUS. STOP DOING THAT ARUM.” Juno spun around to face him. Arum looked like he could have easily been on the football team, he was built, tall, and also the biggest dork Juno had ever met. 

“I’m sorry you’re primitive ears can’t hear me walking. Now if I may ask why are you and Rita in the tech lab?” 

“I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing out in the hallway, and also why do you have a lizard on your shoulder?” Arum seemed to just notice the small lizard just chilling on his shoulder. “Ms. Primrose gets lonely so I brought her with me.” He crossed his arms and began to pout. 

“You’re not answering me, why are you out here? I thought you would have been, wait.” Juno narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. He knew why Arum was out here but he wanted to confirm his thoughts. “Wait what? Juno what are you babbling about now?”

“Where is she?” He said staring into Arum purple colored contacts. He shifted uncomfortably “You can not possibly think I would know who you are talking about.” Before Juno could ask another question the door from the classroom behind them opened and outcome Rilla. 

“Arum I got it- oh Juno, what are you doing here.” She looked almost proud of herself for a moment then it shifted, “Could be asking you the same thing.” Juno said rocking on his heels making sure to put on his he was bored face. “Well, I needed to borrow this for the science club.” 

“And why couldn’t you just ask?” he said narrowing his eyes, he knew the answer already since he knew who’s a classroom that was. “Do you think Ms. Miamsa will let us use this?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Juno shrugged. Miasma has had it out for Juno since freshman year and has made it her life goal to have Juno expelled and he won’t put his money passed it on not being the only one.

“MISHA JUNO.” Rita whisper yelled as she walked towards them. “Oh hi, Miss Rilla and Mr. Arum I didn’t know you two would be out here. What are you doing out here?” 

“They were taking supplies from Mrs. Miasma’s room.” He said before either one could say. Rilla turned to Juno with a look of betrayal on her face. “Juno!?”

“No, no. I understand Ms. Miasma is a mean, mean lady. She once took the book that Franny had given to me as a gift and I swear I was listening to what she was saying in class but the book Franny gave me was really good. Then Ms. Miasma just came over and took it! Right out of my hands just like that! Then she gave me detention, which then made me late for my ice cream date with Franny!”

“That’s nice?” Rilla said looking a bit confused. “Was there a point to that nonsense or were you just yapping our ears off?” 

Rilla and Juno both gave Arum a look, “Rita did you get the camera feed?” Juno said, without thinking he reached up and picked up the small lizard on Arum’s shoulder and just held it in his hand. 

“That’s the thing! I was looking at the feed and around the time that the lights went out the feed cut out so you wouldn’t be able to see who it was, so I got to thinking you know and so I checked a different camera and it was the same thing!.” Juno gave her a look, “That’s no surprise. Did you see anyone else going in?” Rita shook her head, “No, just the weird feed.” 

“Wait,” Both Juno and Rita turned to Rilla, “I heard from Damien that the student council have the feed from the camera, which they shouldn’t but Mrs. Kanagawa somehow got it for them.” 

“Big surprise there, I’m sure she-” behind Rilla and Arum he saw him. Juno didn’t know his name but he knew he was from the student council and he had a camera, there was a good chance he was trying to taking photos of him.

“HEY,” As soon as Juno said this he was after him. He wasn’t as fast as the kid but Juno wasn’t falling far behind, then someone passed him in a dead run after the kid. It was Arum, the rumor spread that Arum was just as fast as Damien who had a national record for long-distance. No one could ever prove this as Arum wasn’t into sports of any kind. 

As Arum ran the kid turned around the corner and from what Juno could see he looked terrified. Arum then longed at him and tackled him to the ground the two mumblings out curses, the kid’s camera falling out of his hands. Juno picked up the camera and handed it to Rilla, “Why were you taking photos of us?!?” Juno snapped at the kid now pinned to the ground. The kid chuckled then right before he could speak a scream echoed down the halls, it was coming from the auditorium. 

The next thing Juno knew he was sprinting towards the auditorium, “MISTAH JUNO-” Rita yelled from not far behind him. The two were out of breath when they arrived back in the theater, both were very much out of breath. 

“What happened,” 

“OH JUNO THIS IS TERRIBLE!” 

“Please do not yell.” Sasha Wire, the assistant director of the show, had also had been Juno’s best friend back in middle school but after everything that happened in 9th grade, she stopped speaking to him. He couldn’t blame her, it wasn’t till about 2 months ago that she even began to speak to him again. “Hello Juno, Rita. I was informed that the two of you are looking into our little problem.”

“Yeah, we are. Can I asked what happened.” 

“Well, it seems that there was a malfunction with one of the lights and it fell onto the stage almost hitting Peter, he is one of our lead actors. Thing is, there is no way that should have happened. I’m going to have one of the-”

“You see Juno this is what I was telling you about! She has already started to haunt us!” Sasha turned and eyed down Julian, her eyes slowly losing all composure she was keeping. 

“Would you stop that Julian!” She quickly turned around facing the many cast and crew that were slowly creeping onto the stage. “IF I HAVE TO TELL ANY OF YOU ONE MORE TIME, THERE IS GLASS ON THE STAGE, GO BACKSTAGE TILL THIS IS CLEANED UP. THAT INCLUDES YOU JULIAN.  _ DON’T THINK I CAN’T SEE YOU MICK _ .” As she yelled Juno had never seen so many people run off stage so quickly leaving just the three of them. 

“So you think this might have been sabotaged by someone?” Juno said putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. 

“I wouldn’t rule it out no, however till I can have it properly looked at I’m gonna have to lock all of the doors to the lights.” 

“But Miss Sasha isn’t opening night in 2 days!?” Rita said almost yelling, putting her hands over her mouth. Juno couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this. 

“We are already behind, and if one more problem like this happens I know for a fact that they will stop before we can even perform.” 

“Or worse,”

“Or worse something bad happens during the show. If that happens then the school will have no chance but to cut the theater department.” Sasha said with a sigh. 

“We can’t have that now can we.” 

“Hey, Sasha could I interview some of the crew? I wanna see if any of them might have any useful information.” 

“Go right ahead. Peter, Ben, and Nova are gonna be practicing, however, everyone else will be good to talk too.” 

“Come on Rita we have some work to do.” 

“And Juno,” Juno and Rita both turned to face her, “Why do you have a lizard on your head?” Juno wanted to look up but realized that would have been very dumb. “Oh, it’s one of Arum’s lizards. I wanted to hold it but then I heard a scream and ran back to see what happened.” 

“Oh, well, alright then.” She said giving him a small wave. He is about to turn and walk backstage when something catches his eyes. For just a moment he could have sworn he saw someone in the balcony, hiding in the shadows, just watching him, but when he blinked they were gone.   
  
  
  



	2. Part 2: The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno Steel is on the hunt for a ghost but will what he finds to be what he wants it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to literally everyone that commented on part 1! I did get some questions about part 1 asking if the second citadel was a cameo. The answer is that it's a crossover! All characters in the SC and Junoverse are in the same friend group, which becomes really fun when writing them.
> 
> Another question asked will there be more, and the answer to that is yes! It's gonna be a series of one-shots about just different happenings with the SC and Junoverse crew. I have a plan for what is gonna be the next one shot so stay tuned!

Backstage was just as crowded as Juno had thought it would be, a mix of cast members practicing their lines and the rest gossiping about the newest mystery that was slowly unfolding. Juno took that moment to look for someone to talk too, then he sees a familiar face.

It was Angelo and he was talking to Alessandra. "Hey, Angelo! Can I talk to you?" He half yelled. Angelo and Alessandra both turned to look at him, a few others looked as will more with curiosity than real interest. A bright smile lite up Angelo's face as Juno and Rita walked towards them. "Juno! It's so good to see you! As well as you Rita!" 

Before Juno could get out of the way Angelo pulled him into a bear hug and picked him like he was nothing. “A-Angelo, Could you please put me down?” 

“Yes, but of course! How are you, Juno? I was talking about how your brother mentioned you were helping paint the set pieces, which I find quite thoughtful of you!” 

“Thanks…” He said with a bit of awkwardness to it. He and Angelo had been friends more through knowing the same people, Angelo had hung out with Ben multiple times and the two had some kind of rivalry going on. 

“Oh and Miss Rita, Franny wanted me to tell you that she still has your pillow at our house for from the last time you were over. I told her if I saw you I would remind you!” Angelo almost proclaimed as she stared at the very small woman in front of him. 

Rita grinned from ear to ear, “Oh thank you! Franny is so thoughtful like that!” Juno just gave the two of them a look, he wasn’t sure what was happening and at this point, he was scared to ask. 

“Back to what I was saying, I have a few questions,” Juno said looking at Angelo who looked happy to be here. Which he probably was, “Alright! What can I help you with?” His voice was a lot louder than Juno would have liked but he doubted anyone around was the one doing this. 

“Have you seen anyone that shouldn’t have been here today?” Juno asked as Rita half bounced next to him. “Like as in someone who shouldn’t have been here?” 

“Like, eh, like the students from the student council?” Juno said making a face as memories of the student council flashed in his mind. 

“OH! Now that you mention it I was speaking to Caroline yesterday and I thought I saw someone in the balcony, I thought to myself, my that is quite strange since no one should’ve been up there. So I told Caroline this, and she told me that she would look into it.” 

“Do you know where I can find her?” Juno half asked. Caroline Winters was head of Yearbook and was a force to be messed with. “She was in charge of taking pictures of the girl’s volleyball game tonight. I was asked but had too much going on, I was quite sad about this though.” Juno hummed with this information. He wasn’t surprised, the first time he met Caroline she punched someone in the face for him, she liked to act like his older sister on the very rare times he saw her. 

“Thanks, Angelo, hey do you know where I can find Talfyrn?” Rita half pushed him, more so out of joy. “Yes! Talfyrn is in the dressing room with Marc, Buddy is doing their hair and makeup.” 

Juno gave Angelo a wave of goodbye before walking over to the dressing room, the door was open and he saw a few people before spotting Tal and Marc. There was a woman with bright red hair doing Marc’s hair, then she noticed them in the mirror. 

“Hello Juno, Miss Rita, I heard you two were investigating the theater’s supposed ghost is that correct?” Marc yelled excitedly before making a noise as the woman hit in the back of the head for moving.

“Hi Rita, Hi Juno,” Tal said, he was sitting next to Marc. He looked to be working on something science-related. He would probably find out what it was at the next Science Club meeting. “Hey Tal, and hi… Buddy right?” 

“You are correct that is my name.” She said looking up from what she was doing.“Marc, I need you to stay still for me darling.” She said calmly.

“So Juno do you think there’s a ghost haunting this place?” Marc explained. “Marc…” Tal whined.

“Come on Tal, it’s like Mick said, Juno is good at solving mysteries!” Marc excitedly said throwing his arms in the air to make the point. “Marc if I have to warn you one more time I going to have to tie you down to this chair and I know for a fact that neither of us wants to do that.” She explained looking in the mirror at Marc who looked like he was rethinking everything. “Yes, Buddy…”

“I don’t think we are dealing with a ghost but I do have a feeling we are dealing with someone that does want the theater program shut down.” Juno said, Rita then mumbled something along the lines of ‘No fun’.

“I knew it!” Talfyrn then jumped up from his chair, eyes wide, “I have been telling almost everyone that it’s not a real ghost but then they all keep giving me a weird look, and then Julien kept yelling saying I was cursing them more.” 

Buddy smiled into the mirror looking at Juno, “My Vespa doesn’t believe in ghosts, now, I do however this didn’t feel correct in the slightest and I am happy that you are looking into it. But I do have to warn, please be careful whoever is behind this is out for blood.” 

“Hey Juno, why do you have a lizard on your head?” Marc said, before getting a dirty look from Buddy for moving. 

“Oh, It’s Arum’s, I wanted to hold them,” Juno said reaching up, the lizard then crawled onto his hand. “That’s nice?” Tal said, more confused than anything. 

“I'm gonna go and see if I can talk to anyone with some information. Let me know if any of you see anything. Angelo said he thought he saw someone in the balcony yesterday.” 

“Juno, If you are going up there I do recommend taking someone with you. Just in case.”

“I’ll be fine I’ll just take Rita- Where did Rita go?” Juno said looking around, Rita was, in fact, nowhere to be seen. Then he saw her, she was talking to Quanyii, Juno knew not to make the mistake of interrupting that interaction. Last time he did that it ended up with Quanyii and Rita getting glitter glue in his hair. They were in the gym class. 

  
  


Since the show was so soon, the stairs to the balcony and everything high above the show and seats below. It was mostly just a maze of halls leading to different doors and balconies that looks out, some for the stage lights, others for different weights and pulleys. All it would take is just one person to go through and they could do a lot of damage. 

The hallways and stairs were filled with dust, not a whole lot of people went up here. It wasn’t like they were allowed to, not like they didn’t try. The school had to start padlocking the doors after kids would break-in, whether for a dare, to make out, or other reasons it didn’t matter. The point was someone was caught and the locks were added. The only time they weren’t on was when there was a play or musical. 

Only a few people had keys for up here, Yearbook, the student council, and finally the show directors. 

Juno found himself on one of the farther balconies looking over at the stage. If Juno didn’t have such a fear of heights he probably could have enjoyed the view, however, he did not. He was about three stories above the ground and did not like that one bit. 

As he looked down and around him, he could see the reflection of the broken glass still on the stage. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it.

A Flash.

Not just any flash either but the flash of a camera. It had come from the balcony that Juno had suspected the person that cut the rope making the light fall on the stage was from. The balcony was too dim but Juno could see the outline of a person. He stared then the person turned, oh no they saw him. The person backs up just a bit moving in the shadows. Juno quickly ran back into the hall he had just come and ran towards that balcony door. 

As he ran out, he saw no one here. Damn it. He had been so close, kind of. Juno walked over to where the person had been and kneeled, just as he thought. The rope had been cut, it hadn’t been an accident which meant that the person wanted someone to get hurt. 

Then footsteps coming from the shadows, Juno looked up and saw a girl. She looked scared but determined. “You shouldn’t be up here.” She said her voice shaking a little. 

“Can I help you?” Juno said I bit confused. She walked closer to him with some kind of unknown drive. “You have been causing a lot of problems for me Juno Steel, and I do not take people trying to stop me well.” before Juno could get even one word in the girl grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him off of the ground. Panic began to run through his veins as he looked around, then he saw the stage, his fear of heights kicked in and he began to panic. 

“Put me down, put me down, put me down!” Juno yelled his voice going up three octaves, he felt dizzy as he looked down at the ground then back to the girl. Then it hit him, he knew who she was. 

She was apart of the student council and Arum’s ex-best friend. Her name was Feebe Koi, and she was a very scary girl. She was known for using people's fears against them, no one was quite sure how she knew other people’s fears but she did. She and Arum had been friends in 9th grade before everything happened with the jocks and the student council. It didn’t end as badly as what happened with Juno but he knew it was still pretty bad. 

Feebe chuckled before giving him a wide grin, then tipped her head. “I wonder? If I dropped you what would happen. I don’t think you would die just break a few bones. Every one of the student council hates you and all of them would back me up.”

“You think so?” He stammered out, she frowned looking what Juno would call annoyed. “I know so.” Then he kicked, Juno won’t say he’s a great kicker not like he is with his shots but he has been told he can kick ok at best, and ok is all he needed. 

As he kicked her she let go, which made Juno drop, however, he instead lost his balance and fell over the edge. He somehow by all miracles caught himself and made the terrible decision of looking down. His eyes become larger than the moon as he looked down. He quickly looked back up, Feebe was on her feet again and was staring down at him with pure rage. “I’m going to make you pay!”

“Hey!” Yelled a voice from the shadows, then Juno watched as Caroline punched Feebe right in the face, knocking her right to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the exit, it looked as if Caroline was going to follow after but she stopped herself. She turned and faced Juno, kneeling and grabbing his arm and pulling him up. It took the two of them a moment before Juno was back on the balcony and Juno couldn’t be more grateful. 

“Thanks, by the way.” Caroline made a light humming noise as she looked off in the direction that Feebe had run. “I have photos of her trying to push you off the balcony and of the rope. Then I saw you earlier, which doesn’t surprise me. Angelo said you were looking into it.” 

“Yeah, guess I was.” Then there was an awkward bet of silence. “We should probably get back and inform the principal of everything that has happened.” And so the two of them left the balcony to go do that. 

-TWO DAYS LATER-

“I can’t believe they only gave her two days of suspension! She tried to kill you and Arum’s brother!” Damien explained as he shuffled a deck of cards before passing them out to everyone at the lunch table. Juno picked up his cards and hummed. 

“I’m not surprised, Miasma has ways of getting people out of trouble,” Rilla said looking a little bit angry. “Not that it matters now, what matters is that no one was hurt,” Ben said nudging Juno’s shoulder a bit, while also trying to look at Juno’s cards. 

“Whatever,” Juno mumbled out, one of Arum’s lizards were on the table eating a piece of lunch meat. Two were on Arum’s shoulders and a fourth was on Juno’s shoulder. The table was chatty today and Juno couldn’t help but smile. He kind of saved the day, with the help of Caroline. 

The musical was saved and everything was good, at least for today. What a time Juno thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering Feebe is The Fear Bug in human form! I would like to say thank you to the person that pitched that out as a nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for months now this has taken so long for me to write. A huge thank you to everyone on the many penumbra discord group chats for being so supportive of my terrible au ideas.


End file.
